Samael Branx
Name: Samael Branx Age: 41 Gender: Male Planet: Cabeiri Job: Cabeiri prison warden Hobby: Working out and playing games in Iospace Player: Dane (Tegaki-E) 'Family' *'Father': Samuel Branx *'Mother:' Elsa Niral-Branx *'Older Sister': Eliza Branx (deceased) 'Appearance' Tall and intimidating, Samael proudly stands at a good 6'2" without his boots on. Technically his height can be adjusted because of his robotic legs but SHHHH, you don't know about that. Broad shoulders and with a wide frame, his body packs a lot of muscle. His skin is a peachy tone and from first glance, no one would guess he was born on Tala'Tala. He has shaggy sideburns and trimmed goatee that leads into a chinstrap. At closer inspection, one would most likely notice that he wears a dangling earring and two hoops on his left ear. There's usually nothing on his right side. Maybe the most defining feature he has is the large, unmistakable robotic eye that glows a fiery red all hours of the day. His hair is short and messy with greying bangs. 'Personality' Cold. Ice cold. One would think that a prison warden would be more than happy to guide people on to the correct path through kindness but not this guy. He scares people on to the right path; he does not believe that gentleness will make people do right. Callous, merciless, and strict, he is not a man of playful lightheartedness (unless maybe you get him drunk enough, but good luck). Breaking the law is breaking the law and he will not make exceptions for anyone. Loyal and dutiful to the government, he is unwilling to let his integrity be tarnished. An incredibly private man, nosing around in his personal life/history will get you into trouble. Even off-duty, Samael is still strict and prideful of his position; he's not afraid to remind people that he is in charge and a man not to anger. On good days, you might even be able to get a smirk or grin out of him. He is quite a calm-spoken gentleman when on vacation or speaking to those higher than him, however. He respects those with positions higher than him and he, of course, does not want to sully the Cabeiri name when on vacation. 'History' 'Those Were Different Times' Born on the Tala'Tala, the Branx family were hard-working military people; parents, older sister (4 years older), and himself. A soft-hearted and adventurous young man with good intentions, he happily obliged with military training starting at the age of 14. At the age of 18, his sister and himself were sent to live on Cabeiri because their parents wanted to give them a better quality of life.The bicep tattoos were done before his trip to Cabeiri and at the time, it was only two thick bands on each bicep to represent his parents. At 20, he was accepted as an officer of the Cabeiri police force. A year later, they returned home to visit their parents and in a speedbike accident caused by reckless youths, Samael lost part of his legs and his sister lost her life. 'A Broken Man' The death of his sister changed Samael; the soft-hearted young man was gone. He grew to hate crime, to hate rebellious people, to hate law breakers. To the tattoo on his biceps, he added a thinner band between the two larger ones to symbolize his sister and that everything he would do from then on, he did for his family and his love for them. However, the accident left him in a broken state and he stayed on Tala'Tala for a little while to recover with his parents. His first set of legs were low quality and clunky; ugly at its finest but created by his engineer friend Adam. Due to his less than admirable condition, he was attacked by ruffians one night when he was out looking around for a bar. The scuffle cost him an eye and it was the decision maker for him, he could not stand the conditions of Tala'Tala any longer. Just a bit before his 24th birthday, he said goodbye to his parents and returned to Cabeiri. 'The Rise Through Ranks' He returned to his life as being a policeman much to the surprise of others, considering how he was. He did not have enough money at the time to replace his eye and wore an eyepatch. Eventually, he managed enough money and being on benefits of the police force, he went in to replace his lost eye and upgrade his legs to a better model. Most eye modifications are simple and barely noticed but he demanded to have one that would strike fear into the mild-mannered citizens of Cabeiri. Shortly after, he accepted an invitation to have the government experiment on him; this replaced his heart with a stronger, artificial one. It could be said that this was the day when Samael truly lost the most human thing about him; his heart. His performance increased greatly after all the adjustments and tweaking done to his body. His perseverance in keeping citizens safe and keeping the law intact moved him through the ranks quickly. 'I Am the Law; I Am Justice' Presently, he has been the prison warden for 11 years and shows no signs of stepping down any time soon. His rise in popularity stems from his rumours of his past and tales of his ferocious personality. Also that robotic eye...It's really hard to miss. He takes his job seriously and works to make sure those that work with him are always safe. He does not like to tolerate anyone who steps out of line under his guidance. He sees himself not as a villain but a hero trying to make life easier and safe for others. Mercy be upon you should to wrong this man. 'Personal Life' Lives alone with his chowbeast Cain. He has an AI that cooks his meals for him because he's way too lazy to do it himself most of the time. He stopped dating in his early 30's due to an influx of bot fetishists. As hilarious as it sounds, he gets pretty agitated when people request a date with him solely based on the fact that he looks like a half cyborg-man-thing. He lives a relatively quiet life and would very much like for it to stay that way. He can be found often drinking alone and would like it to stay that way. Sometimes during his off-duty times, he does inspections of closed off areas to make sure vandals aren't wrecking up the place. Public Knowledge Most of his history is not publicly known because of his private nature. This kind of behaviour gives rise to rumours. *There are many rumours about his eye and his body. Some say that he's not even human, others suspect that he is more machine than human. Some tell wild stories of how he lost his eye, others say it was punishment forced upon him for some great crime he committed. There's a popular tale that as a boy, Samael was poor, got caught up in gangs and as payment to the head honcho, he gave up his eye as a sign of loyalty. *On the subject of rumours, his past is always a good one to pick at. Few vaguely know where he came from and even fewer know the whole story. A favourite rumour about his past is the one where he's supposedly a hardened criminal from Tala'Tala that ran to Cabeiri under the guise of a new name and appearance. *Everyone knows he lives a pretty swanky lifestyle and that his connections to the government is relatively close. Some use this as a means of claiming that he is corrupt or that there is a conspiracy. *Goes by a few nicknames on the streets: The Warden, The Cyclops, The Red-Eyed Wrath, and anything else you'd like to call him. *Pinging his System ID will bring up a higher than average Iospace reputation. When not working on important tasks, Samael favours to play strategy games, problem solving games, and puzzles games, along with any alternative games that are mentally stimulating. His avatar resembles something of a large man in a regal uniform who wears a decorative quarter mask. Misc. Information *The earring he wear belonged to his older sister. He wears them in honour of her. *There is a scar on his chest from the heart surgery. *There is a tattoo on his back of a winged snake. *He has a pet Chowbeast named Cain. *Samael, this is the name of an archangel, a fallen angel, the Angel of Death or Poison, the accuser, seducer, and destroyer famously known as The Grim Reaper. Often meaning "venom of God" or "whom God makes". He is seen as good and evil and is said to be the serpent that temped Eve. Character Relations He might be entertaining to talk to. Who knows? Yves: Nothing but respect for this man..mainly because he is the commander of the Tellurus military. If he was a status lower than Samael's, he might have been found too nosy. He is intrigued at the commander's seemingly energetic and inquisitive nature but as everyone should know, the warden does not like people that poke their noses too far into his business. He would very much like to see the talented commander in an air race one day but keeps his mouth shut to keep up a professional appearance. Adam: A very old friend of his. They met on Tala'Tala and he was the one to make Samael's first pair of legs. Samael is particularly gentler with him than on others because of their history together. They often get in heated complications because of their differing opinions on many things, most noticably on the subject of peace and freedom. They have a hush-hush trust about their Talatalian past. It's really not something Samael wants brought up to others. Elias: A colleague that Samael has gotten to know through working as a warden. He finds the director entirely too meek and frightened but what seems like no apparent reason. (Samael still isn't really aware that he's scary as heck.) He does worry that the young director is being taken advantage of because he seems easy to step all over. Category:Characters Category:Cabeiri